


Phone Calls

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 法芮尔临时接到一个为期15天的紧急防卫任务，不得不放下立刻手中的事情马上启程。这是法芮尔和安吉拉同居之后第一次分离这么久。





	Phone Calls

法芮尔临时接到一个为期15天的紧急防卫任务，不得不放下立刻手中的事情马上启程。法芮尔拎起匆忙收拾的旅行包，有些不愿启程地在门口转过身来：这是她和安吉拉同居之后第一次分离这么久。

“记得给我打电话。”安吉拉搂住法芮尔的脖颈，头埋在法芮尔的胸前说道。

法芮尔抬起安吉拉的脸，偷走了最后一个吻。“我会 **每天** 给你打电话的，亲爱的。”

安吉拉踮起脚尖，融化在法芮尔的吻里。

 

Day1

铃声只响了一下,电话就接通了。

“安吉拉，你吃完饭了吗？”

“......吃了，当然吃了亲爱的。”

“你还在研究所呢？”法芮尔敏锐地问道。

“鉴于你不在家，我觉得一个人在家里很无聊啊……”安吉拉拖长了声音说道，“所以我就留在这里加加班，顺便今天的实验数据还需要我……”

法芮尔皱起了眉，尽管心知某位工作狂人并不能看到。“你知道我不喜欢你加班到太晚。”

安吉拉把一缕散落下来的淡金色头发别在耳后，不以为意地说：“你不在家啊，亲爱的。与其在家没事干，不如在这里充实自己呢。”

“......”

“......那你不要工作到太晚，”法芮尔别扭地表达着自己的关心，“还有回家的时候要注意安全。”

“当然了，法拉。我一向都很小心。”

“你早点回家行吗，”法芮尔说道，“我就不打扰你的工作了，待会到家再打给我好吗？”

“我会的，晚点聊！”安吉拉认真地答应道。

法芮尔挂断了电话，在遥远的另一端叹了口气。这儿提供的住宿条件远不如她们位于纽约的顶层公寓那么好，更重要的是安吉拉不在她的身边。法芮尔暗自希望自己没有那么想她的博士女朋友，一边走向了简陋的浴室。

 

Day2

“嘿安吉，你现在在干什么呢？”（“其实我想你了”，法芮尔心想。）法芮尔在低空飞行着巡逻，拨通了安吉拉的手机。

安吉拉非常了解自己女朋友在想什么，漫不经心地拨弄了一下手中的载玻片，柔和地说：“想聊聊吗？”

“我正在吉萨的附近巡逻警戒，”法老之鹰说道，每当法芮尔穿上机甲的时候她的语气就会变得格外的认真（安吉拉觉得这分外的迷人，通过电波都能感觉得到的那股禁欲的军人气息），“周围一切安全。”

“我正在观察染色质在细胞核中原本的样子，你知道的，”安吉拉·一提到工作就兴奋·齐格勒博士兴致勃勃地介绍到，“在电子显微镜下，DNA的对比度过低，所以我们之前一直都看不清......”

法芮尔没有打断女朋友过于学术的念叨，即使她从什么“ChromEM技术”开始就听不懂了。她就很喜欢听安吉拉充满活力地讲她的研究，听着她的声音，感受着她的兴奋，感觉......

感觉就像在安吉拉身边一样舒适惬意。

“......通过这个技术，经典模型曾经预测的DNA高度有序的多级结构怕是要被颠覆了。我们为染色质功能的研究又打开了一扇新的大门！”安吉拉禁不住提高了嗓音。

“哇哦，听起来很棒的样子。”法芮尔从安吉拉冷静的解说中回过神来，有些好笑地说道，“冷静点，安吉拉。DNA就在那里呢，别那么激动。”

“抱歉，或许我说得有些太复杂了......”安吉拉平静了下激动的心情，有些不好意思地说道。

“没关系，”法芮尔赶紧回答，“我喜欢听你讲这些，生物技术。”法老之鹰莫名地脸红了（“我喜欢你用冷静的嗓音兴奋地介绍你热爱的工作”，法芮尔心想）。

接着这天的通话就在两人互相介绍自己的工作内容中度过。安吉拉很高兴在工作之余能和法芮尔聊聊天，这让她的思念之情稍稍减轻了些，而且她觉得工作效率似乎都提高了。而法芮尔觉得没有比了解安吉拉·齐格勒博士工作更愉快的事情了，（更何况这样她就可以监听博士的动向，以免自己的工作狂女朋友劳累过度）。

 

Day3

“法芮尔......”这次是安吉拉打过来的电话，她的声音听上去似乎有些疲惫。

“安吉拉？你还好吗？”法芮尔紧张兮兮地问道，“发生什么事了吗？”

“工作上的事......”安吉拉轻轻地叹了口气，“技术上的一个难题。我们遇到瓶颈了。”

“这些nerd的话题我也没办法帮你，亲爱的，”法芮尔无奈地说，“但是我很乐意听你讲讲。”

安吉拉迟疑了一下，接着噼里啪啦地讲起了工作上的难题。

法芮尔安静地听着，时不时插嘴问上一句。

“或许，”法芮尔在沉静已久之后慢悠悠地说道（安吉拉几乎都以为她被无聊到睡着了），“你可以选择穿上你的女武神战服，到空中飞一飞换个思路。”

“我经常这么做，你知道的，人在空中飞着的时候，想法和在地上感觉真的不太一样。”

安吉拉承认法芮尔的办法非常好。她好久没有体验在空中飞翔的感觉了。高空中清冷的空气让她倍感清醒，而耳边法芮尔清晰的嗓音更是一针兴奋剂。

不知飞了多久，一抹微笑绽放在女武神的脸上。她直接降落在了实验室里，惊得几个同事眼睛都直了。

“亲爱的法拉，”安吉拉愉快地低吟道，“你真是太棒了。”

“为了博士，愿意效劳。”法芮尔在电话的另一端说道。

安吉拉能想象法芮尔朝着她的方向敬了个礼的样子，她脸上的笑意更深了。她愉悦地挂断了电话，忙碌了起来。

 

Day5

“天哪，这才第五天。”安吉拉在电话的一头感叹道。

“我想你了，安吉拉。”法芮尔突然大声说道。

然后法芮尔沉默了，安吉拉可以轻易得想象到那个高个子的军人发红的脸色。法芮尔·艾玛莉一向不怎么擅长表达自己的情感。“我也想你了，亲爱的法拉。”安吉拉笑着，把头埋进了松软的枕头里，贪婪地呼吸着枕头上法芮尔留下的气味。

“我正躺在我们的床上，法芮尔。可惜你不在......”安吉拉含混的声音令人遐想地顿住了。

法老之鹰差点从空中掉下去。

她屏住了呼吸，直到重新回到既定飞行路线，才小心翼翼地吐了口气。

“安吉拉——我正在......”一个念头冒上心来。

“安吉拉，你是把头埋在枕头里吗？”

金发的女人在电话的另一头发出了一阵舒服的嘟囔，似乎是德语。

“我喜欢听你说德语，亲爱的。”法芮尔继续说道，“身上穿着 **那件** 真丝小睡裙？”

两人不约而同地想到了一些美好的记忆，脸同时红了。

“我正穿着 **那件** 睡裙，而且我准备睡觉了，亲爱的。”

“噢，这样的话我需要帮助博士更快更好地进入睡眠嘛？”

安吉拉挑起了眉。“你应该试试。毕竟我最近太忙以致于睡眠质量不高。”

“愿意为博士效劳。”埃及军人忠实地回答。

然后法老之鹰唱起了埃及古老的催眠曲。

 

Day10

电话接通了，先入耳的是一阵水声。

“这是......？你是......？”法芮尔心里不由自主地想到了......

“有人让我不要工作得太辛苦，”安吉拉在另一头说道，伴随着轻微的液体泼溅的声音，“所以我早早回了家，现在正躺在浴缸里呢。”

法芮尔的思绪无法控制地飘到了有关浴室的激情记忆上。

她咽了口唾沫，不怀好意地说：“我想要你抚摸自己。就像我常在浴室对你做的一样。”

安吉拉呜咽了一声。

安吉拉的手掌滑过自己的胸口，没入到泡沫之中。“Hast du mich vermisst, meine Liebe?*”（*德语，“你想我了吗，亲爱的？”）

“Ich vermisse dich so sehr, schatz, tun wie ich sagen.*”（*德语，“我非常想你，甜心，照我说的做。”）法芮尔没带上什么命令语气，但她的嗓音沙哑而低沉，染着欲望。

安吉拉在电话的另一端低吟起来。“Berühre dich selber，soldat.*”（*德语，“触摸你自己，士兵。”）她的声音意外的强势。

法芮尔的手指听话地滑向裤腰，做着和千里之外的安吉拉一样的动作。

一时间，两人都没有说话，话筒里充盈着低低的喘息。

“亲爱的安吉拉，把你的腿张开，我喜欢你用力夹着我的腰的感觉。”法芮尔嘶哑着嗓音，从喉咙里挤出一句话来。

法芮尔可以听到那一头安吉拉呻吟声中夹杂着低笑。“我爱你高潮的时候颤抖的样子，亲爱的。”

浴缸里的泡沫打着旋飘荡着，安吉拉发出了一阵长吟，然后轻轻喟叹道：“法芮尔，为我颤抖吧。”

法芮尔倒吸一口气，加快了手上的动作，脸红透了。“唔......”

两人先后达到顶峰，高低起伏的喘息呻吟在话筒里交替传递着。

 

Day14

“还有两天。”安吉拉叹息般地说道。

“是啊，还有两天，”法芮尔应道，“不过也有可能是一天。”后半句话模糊不清，几乎就要被错过了。

电话一头的安吉拉字面意义上地竖起了耳朵：“听起来某人的工作完成得很顺利？”

法芮尔骄傲地笑了，“就像你想的那样。完美高效。”

“我大概明天晚上就能回家了，安吉拉！”

“真是太棒了，亲爱的，”安吉拉听到这个消息，忍不住叫了起来。她已经在心里计划了好几个欢迎仪式了。这两周过得简直像在地狱般，煎熬极了。

“我想你了，法拉。”安吉拉急切地说道。

“我也是。”法拉认真地回应道。

 

Day15

电话接通了。“你的6点钟方向，”安吉拉·齐格勒博士听到电话那头的法芮尔兴奋地说道，“到阳台上去。”

“这是......？”博士举着手机，疑惑地走向了研究所的阳台。

“去了你就知道了。”法芮尔神秘兮兮地说。

这是个看风景的好地方。不少同事都喜欢在这吃午餐或者小憩一会儿。温斯顿正拿着香蕉坐在一把椅子上悠闲地吃着。

安吉拉正试着和想和她交谈的科学家表示自己正在打电话，法老之鹰的机甲就突然出现在稀薄的空气中，扬起了周遭的尘埃。

“哦！”安吉拉惊叫一声，就被法芮尔带到了空中。

“我想是下班的时间了，博士，”法芮尔坏笑着说，声音同时从安吉拉的手机和脖颈边响起，“您的专机到了。”

安吉拉笑了：“看起来某人提早完成了任务。”

作为奖励，博士掀起法老之鹰的面甲吻住了她的女朋友。

当温斯顿弄干净眼里的灰尘的时候，只见夕阳下的小情侣在空中双飞。他郁闷地看着手里被灰尘弄脏的香蕉想道，他需要防尘的眼镜和更多的香蕉。

 

FIN


End file.
